Cold Blooded Heart
by Ashuro
Summary: A female Scrafty put it in her head to be more human-like to seduce her trainer. FScraftyxMTrainer. Contains explicit scenes.


Chapter 1 : A Scrafty's dizziness

* * *

The heavy rain. Master's Sceptile facing me, ready to attack. And I, box stepping with mud under my feet.

I stay alerted as my footwork were speeding up, each movement becoming more and more accurate. My breathing remained stable. Note to myself; Just focus.

I reached deep down within myself, inside each little fiber of my body, all the needed energy to perfect the Draco Dance.

Here we go. I was recreating that feeling. I got the rhythm. I could feel the spongy texture of the ground rising along my slender lines, and the water running down my skin, impregnating my baggy trousers, supposed to be waterproof. I felt so light again.

And there I started radiating a soft, warm glow, a familiar aura enveloping my body. This energy, overflowing, was literally emerging from each parcel of my cells.

"High Jump Kick!"

Master's deep voice brought me back to reality. Sceptile was in sight, and his Leaf Storm was rushing towards me. Regardless, I headed straight forwards, running at full speed, uncatchable, dodging the leaves with skill. Thanks to a powerful jump, I found myself at the top of my target. I adjusted myself in mid-air, in a few graceful and precise movements, ready to land my very-famous kick. All my weight were focused on my right leg, but while I was falling down, I suddenly felt dizzy… again. Sceptile surely noticed it, the way my trajectory had slightly deviated. He took advantage of this short moment of imbalance to quickly jump backwards, causing my tibia to hit the ground harder than ever.

"Scraa!" I screamed in pain and quickly put my hands on my harmed leg. The mud might have cushioned the shock a bit, somehow, but the collision was no less impressive. I rolled on my side and curled up in a ball, breathless.

"That's enough Sceptile, come back."

Master called back the pokemon into his ball, then I saw him approaching me. I should have turned the other way, turning my back on him, to not have to face him... I wish he couldn't see me in this state of vulnerability that, unfortunately, characterized me for several weeks already, since that damn incident.

"You still haven't recovered, huh? " He sighed. He knelt down in front of me, helped me rolling on my back and began to examine my injured leg. He gently pressed it at first, and the pain made me wince. Still, I was smiling. He was by my side, taking care of me. This thought all alone was enough for me to avoid thinking about the pain.

He was soaked from head to toe, just like me. His shirt was sticking to his skin, and one could easily see the outline of his body, his fine and muscular features. What a handsome man he had become.

I'm Remy, a Scrafty, and I'm in love with my master. His name is Simon. He's the one who gave me this name. I was entrusted to him by his father while I was still in my egg. When I was born, he was still a growing child. Today, he is a powerful and confident man turning thirty.

I don't know how long I got these feelings for him, but that's the way things are.

He has always been the dearest person to me. Well, he's my trainer, so it's probably natural, but it goes well beyond that status. I've known him since I was born. He raised me all by himself, I grew up with him, as a Scraggy and until now, and I saw him grow up too. He has always been there for me and so was I. I used to play with him, supporting him during his most difficult times. I laughed with him, shared all my moments with him. My whole life revolves around him. All my exploits in battle are also his credits. I owe him everything.

All of a sudden Master did something unexpected that surprised me and pulled me out of my thoughts. He pulled my pants down to my ankles, to directly examine the seriousness of the scratch.

This was for sure not the first time my master undressed me without warning, and it always had been to check potential injuries, but I would never get used to it. There is nothing more humiliating for a Scrafty than being undressed in public. On this point, we are just like any humans. Having our genitals free for anyone to see is out of question. If one ever tried to take off our pants, we would very likely reply with a well placed headbutt that only our species has the skill for. Our skulls are very thick, almost as solid as stone, which means that the slightest impact would be enough for a human to pass out. But thanks Arceus, I was alone with Master, so things like that would never happen. If it was for another context I would happily let him undress me. What a pity he doesn't feel any attraction for me. I'm just a Pokemon to him, that's all.

Here he started stroking my leg, starting from my thigh and my face turned red. I wanted to grip his hand and force it to go a little higher, but I bit my lips and allowed him to go down to my tibia. He dropped his bag on the ground and took out a potion. He applied some sprays to the sore spot and almost immediately I felt relieved. Humans and their miracle technology, I had fun thinking. I would nonetheless need some time to fully recover from that failure.

Once he was done, he helped me getting up. I put my wet loose pants back around my waist, it was all covered in mud, but I didn't care. I always liked getting dirty since I was a little Scraggy, back to the times I had fun rolling in the mud. However, for the sake of Master's mental condition, I felt compelled to take a bath tonight. Not sure that I deserved it, though, considering the surprising crash I just had.

It had been another missed High Jump Kick. This thought made me wince. These vertigo problems hadn't changed an inch. How long would it last? When will the day come when my abilities return to normal?  
 _It was only a matter of time_ ; or at least it was what I hoped. These were the words of my master. According to him, it was only temporary. Something to overcome... May he be right. Still, I was feeling guilty. The vertigo had followed a serious adverse event from which I was the cause, and I wasn't proud.

My master wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I raised my head towards him, he was smiling at me. I understood the implicit message ; _It doesn't matter_. And then his previous words seared in my memory: _One must give time time_. I smiled back. I put my head on his chest, he let me do, and then we took the road on the way home.

I couldn't remember the last time I returned into my Pokeball, but back to the times I were a Scraggy, I remembered causing a mess whenever Master had tried to get me back in. Some persistent whims that hadn't weakened over the years. In fact it was just the opposite. Master had eventually given up, and he had learned to respect my desire to stay in the outside world as much as I wanted. Yes, it's all me. I impose stuff.

We just went back home. Master had left me to take a shower upstairs in his room. Downstairs there was a second bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I started running the hot water, and before removing my clothes, I inspected myself in front of the mirror.

For a Scrafty, my apparence is rather... well, uncommon. To begin with, I am very tall. Most of the females Scrafty do not exceed 110 centimeters, while I easily reach 140 cm without the crest, which is a lot, from my point of view. Besides, while most Scrafty faces are all round and sometimes slightly flattened, mine is much thinner and almost elongated. Finally, and I think, what differentiates me the most is the presence of a muzzle, very short, but still, a muzzle. Where all the other Scrafty are deprived of it, for my part, I get one. It doesn't stand out so much, but when having a closer view, one can clearly see a lump adding relief on my face. My master likes my singularities, he says he finds my face cute, but I feel weird.

All my specific aspects aren't some whims of fate. Both my size and the shape of my face are the result of many interspecies breeding. After all, I was born knowing Draco Dance, a move that every Scraggy can only acquire through reproduction. So there are several dragons in my family tree... Pretty cool, I guess? Sometimes I just feel like a weird hybrid, a odd mixture, like a laboratory subject that humans have appropriated after tons and tons of experimental breeding. It wouldn't surprise me having several Ditto in my heritage, but hey, who cares. We are what we are.

I was now paying attention to my feminine curves… Well, the term is a bit excessive. My hands came to support my small breasts, as a way to make them look bigger. They are my biggest complex. My chest is rather flat, which is normal - well, for a pokemon - but I would have liked to have more generous shapes, more human-like. It would have likely made me more attractive. At least, there were still two very small lumps.

My hands went lower, over my black scaled belly. I'm quite bulky. A Scrafty's skeleton is thick, and our skin rough, designed to swallow all kind of blows.  
The subdued light in the bathroom particularly emphasized the outlines of my well-trained abs. Under my baggy trousers, my legs are even more powerful, made to jump high in the sky, and to kick the crap out of my opponents. My hips aren't that wide. In the end, my athletic body isn't very feminine. I feel like what humans call a 'tomboy'.

But hey, at least I have a nice crest. My hair is my pride! Soft with a bright red color. Instead of having them perfectly straight and erected, the tips slightly fall backwards, and they are bending to one side for a more feminine aspect. Plus, I got a side-styled strand on the front head.

While I was focused on my physical appearance, I noticed that the room quickly misted up, feeling like I was in a sauna.

I get rid of my hood and pants. I dived my fingertips into the water, perfect temperature. I leaned over and turned the taps off. I spread my legs as I stepped into the hot water.

When I started washing myself, carefully brushing my skin with the soap, it didn't take long for the water to get all muddy, with a somewhat greyish, opaque color. Oh, Arceus, I didn't imagine being this dirty.

I glanced over my shoulder at my even dirtier trousers that had been left on the ground. I made the mental note to not forget to wash it once I would be all clean. My master would not like me to hang around with these clothes on.

 _Master…_

Most of the time, whenever I ended up thinking of him, the same concerns resurfaced. I couldn't help but remember all these moments he'd pat the top of my head, or when he'd gently brush the base of my hairs, and sometimes the underside of my chin. Although I appreciate receiving such affection, when I thought about it, I told myself that my chances for him to see me other than just his Pokemon are very thin... to not say nonexistent.

I could make him understand, through my actions, but how would he react? Not only does he see me as a Pokemon, but he also still considers me as a child. Most of is gestures regarding me are infantilizing. Besides... there is another obstacle. Sam. His new girlfriend. A girl he had first met online, and who has been in physical contact with him for a few months already.

Jealousy squeezed my heart. I blamed myself for feeling that. I had no animosity towards this woman. I understood why my master ended up loving her. She's beautiful and smart. She was even so kind to me, it pissed me off. The day we had first shared a picnic, just the three of us, she had wanted to spend some alone time with me, just because " _I feel about getting to know Simon's best friend better!_ " Tsk !

Damn friendzone… When it concerns two beings from the same species, it's already painful enough, so if it ain't even the case, it's downright grueling.

I couldn't try any move on him. I would immediately get rejected. And what kind of look he'd hold on me after that? Would he still consider me as his beloved companion?

And there came back the bad thoughts. The water didn't seem as soothing as before... I needed to try thinking about something else.

I closed my eyes and focused on more positive thoughts...

 _Master…_

No way. My mind inevitably came back to him. I couldn't get rid of Master's figure. Not at this moment.

Does he only know how much I need him?

 _Master…_

He was probably at the end of his shower session right now.

I felt stupid, rusting alone in my stagnant water. I wanted to ignore all my fears to join him. Too late for that. I needed his presence. I wished I could feel his muscular body at the end of my fingers, without the barrier of all these useless textiles. If only we could get closer, on a much more intimate, even carnal level.

I closed my eyes and quickly let my mind surrender to the sweetest fantasies. I ran one hand from my breast down my stomach to the folds between my legs.

The thought of him discovering me in such a vulnerable state made me wild. How I wished he could be there, with me in the bath, spending time with me, snuggling up with me, touching me. I started to fondle my breast, letting my discreet nipple rub against the palm of my hand, hardening with each squeeze I made. I imagined him, gently kissing the side of my neck, drawing a path with his tongue down to my flat chest, sucking on my breast so lovingly.

The thought of me closing up the intimacy between Master and I took me, I lost control and ran my hand down to my pussy and pushed my legs apart. Running my fingertips up the inside of my legs, teasing myself a few seconds until the thoughts took over and forced me to start rubbing my black clit.

I moaned, loudly, not caring that he might be listening in. I was enjoyed myself, for him, and that's all that mattered. I continued to rub my clit; the pleasure was intense but not enough. I slid my fingers from my clit down between my lips and returned to my fantasy again.

This time he wasn't in the bath, we were both under the shower. He span me round, forcing a deep kiss on me. He broke the kiss to trail kisses down my neck, I struggled to kiss him again but he was in control. I wasn't complaining. It was when he started to tease me that I complained, but this didn't bother him, he positioned himself at the entrance of my tight, soaking pussy and looked me deep in the eyes. I was rubbing my fingers between my lips harder now, this scenario was so easy to visualize, I could feel the tension building. I ran one finger around the entrance of my hole, it was tight but wet. I thrust one finger inside myself as I imagined how he'd look into my eyes, deeply, as in one long movement he would slid his hard cock deep inside me. My sex devouring him, each thick and bulging inch. I slid my finger in and out of my pussy and kept my other hand latched onto my nipple.

But one finger wasn't enough; I wanted more so I forced another finger deep into myself. I moaned deeply and loudly, releasing my nipple from its grip and pressing my mouth against the side of the bath. I moved. I lay on my side, legs wide apart, one foot resting on the side. The water was at my pussy entrance level and every time I fucked myself with my two fingers, water bashed against my clit. I moaned, gasping for air, having to bite my lip to restrain myself. I wanted to be on his sides, I wanted him to lift me, to pin me up, to fuck me, rocking me. I wanted to restrict him by wrapping my legs around his waist, locking my ankles together, forcing him to delve into my pussy deeper and harder. I fucked myself with my two fingers harder and harder. I wanted to climax, I wanted to orgasm, to make this fantasy come true, with him fucking me against the shower wall.

I had no choice. I had to make myself cum over him.

I moved to my hands and knees, pushed myself down, then placed my hand between my thighs and started to rub my pussy lips once more. I used my other hand to rub my ass cheeks, pulling them apart, as he'd do to get deeper inside me. I scratched my claws against the bottom of the bath as I started to gently rub my asshole. I scratched hard as I kept the same image of our intermixed bodies in the shower, the water running over our steamy wet bodies. I went back to my sex and slid a third finger; there was no escaping it now.

I wanted to push against my cervix like he'd do, I wanted to fuck myself hard and deep. I could hear him, panting and moaning next to my face, telling me he wanted to cum deep inside me, ordering me to cum all over his hard throbbing cock. I finger fucked myself harder and faster. I can't take it anymore ; I moved my other hand to between my aching thighs. they were on fire but I started to rub my clit. I wanted to cum; I wanted my pussy to jerk like he would do inside me, the way he would thicken and the way my pussy would contract every time he'd thrust inside me.

I fucked myself as hard as I could and moaned as loud as I ever have, moaning his name, moaning my desires, my need to be satisfied. I bit my lip as I started to come; I screamed. 'Scraa, Scra, Scra, Scraa.'

I came. I felt the cum drip down my inner thigh and mix with the muddy water. I turned over and lay down, letting that same water brush over me again. It was still hot and my skin tingled as its touch. I slowly rubbed my folds and gently rubbed my breasts. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

Thinking of him… thinking of the next bath.

* * *

 **Here a quick post-writing note - and this will probably be the first and the last one - just to say that English is not my first language and since I've been working on this one all alone there may be many grammatical or syntax errors and I apologize if that's the case. So, I take the opportunity to ask for help through this note. I'm looking for a beta reader for this story.** **If I can't find anyone, I will continue to post my work here anyway, until I find someone, and when that time comes, all the previous chapters will be corrected and reloaded for a cleaner version of the fic.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


End file.
